


In the dark

by ardvari



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: In the dark, her skin looked different. Fluid, alive, like a coiled dragon, tinted a dark shade of olive.





	In the dark

In the dark, her skin looked different. Fluid, alive, like a coiled dragon, tinted a dark shade of olive. In the dark, it seemed her coloring was a trick of the light. The way it slanted in through the half-covered window illuminating some parts of her body while hiding others. 

Elphaba sat up in bed, pulled the covers up to cover her chest and stared at the figure looming in the doorway. Flickering light caught a curl, highlighting it like a streak of gold. 

She took a deep breath, felt her belly quiver in anticipation before she breathed a throaty “Come here.” Her arms relaxed on the sheets as she watched Glinda saunter closer, letting her robe fall open. 

Elphie’s breath caught in her throat, dark eyes traveling along Glinda’s body, taking in the exposed lines, the creamy skin painted many shades of grey by the darkness. 

Finally standing in front of the bed, Glinda let the robe fall to the ground, shivering a little as the cool air brushed along her skin. Elphaba reached out to her, her green hand tugging on Glinda’s, making her shimmy up on the bed, looming over Elphie like a bright shadow. 

The Witch leaned back, pulling Glinda down overtop of her. Their lips touched, tentatively at first, sharing their breath before the touch grew bolder and they moved together, liquid gold on a green field.


End file.
